


Prevention Action Is Necessary

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Don't sit under the Apple Tree with anyone but me [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homefront - Freeform, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie tries to visit Peggy at boot camp; but is stopped by her mother.   She couldn't even get out of the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevention Action Is Necessary

"Where do you think you are going Angela?" Angie stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her mother's voice from behind her. Her hand tightened on the door knob.

"You know where I'm going; Ma." Angie spoke in a tight voice. Her chest tightened even more.

"Get that thought out of your head." Her mother barked out.

"No Ma." Her gripe tightened even more. "I'm sorry but no. I need to be with her. She needs me with her."

Her mother sighed behind her. "She wants you to remain here. She wants you here where it is safe."

Angie's neck twisted as she glared at her mother. "There is no where on Earth that is safe; Ma. You know this. She knows this. I want to live an unsafe life by her side."

Mrs. Martinelli blinked. "I'm sorry Angie. But where she's going you can't go." She walked up to her daughter. Placing her right hand against the wettness of her daughter's skin. "You would just end up causing her death if you followed her over seas. Even if you went to see her at Boot Camp you could cause her death. Her mind and eyes would just be on you. She would make sure that no one was aiming anything at you. She wouldn't realize that a bullet or bomb was headed her way."

Fresh tears rolled down Angie's cheeks. "Why does she have to go at all Ma? Why can't she stay here. If she wanted to help out with the war effort – then there are plenty ways of doing so here."

"You know that I love Peggy Carter as my own daughter." Mrs. Martinelli thought how strange that was. Fully knowing that Angie and Peggy were lovers. That they were soul mates. But she had known Peggy Carter since the day Angie came into this world. Her heart had reached out for the young English child whom so needed so much love. Even though she knew her precious daughter fell in love with another woman. She was proud that woman was Margaret Carter. She fully knew that Peggy knew how to protect Angie against this world which is set against accepting love as pure as Angie and Peggy's. "I hate the fact that she feels like she has to go over seas during this war. I wish she would have been content enough to stay here also. But I understand her protectiveness. I understand why she feels that she has to be close to Hitler to stop him from coming here. After you."

"I need her. I need to be physically with her." Angie whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating if I was going to have Angie's parents be against Peggy and Angie being soul mates. But when I was writing this one shot - I couldn't easily write Mrs. Martinelli being so against Angie choice in soul mate. So Angie's parents know that Angie and Peggy are together - that they are lovers - and they approve Angie's choice in soul mate. That doesn't mean that ALL of Angie's siblings are like minded.
> 
> Once I write more about Peggy's childhood in England then I'll make a decision on weather or not Mr. and Mrs. Carter are as open minded as the Martinellis. I will also make the decision on Peggy's brother feelings then too.
> 
> I really needed Angie to have a strong support system when Peggy is over seas in the war. Her parents are the perfect ones to help calm her down - and too keep Angie from flying over to what ever battle field Peggy will be assigned too.


End file.
